


Capture the Flag

by fangirl_with_many_fandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Capture the Flag, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_with_many_fandoms/pseuds/fangirl_with_many_fandoms
Summary: What do you expect to happen after a game of Capture the Flag?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfic, so if it is choppy, I apologize.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the opening of this hot mes!

Nico didn't know what to think about the blonde son of Apollo. The medic was always waving him over to the Big House, which stands as the infirmary, for a "quick check up" on his health. He felt fine, though. He had been healing nicely after the was with Gaea, due to the hard work of that cheerful pain in the neck.

 

Amazingly, Nico had managed to avoid another trip to the infirmary, that is, until the Friday night "War Games." The Greeks had taken their normal Capture the Flag game and changed it so if was more...  _serious_. They occasionally played some other games that the Romans had recommended, but they usually just focused on their traditional game, Capture the Flag.

 

Anyway, Nico had made it through the other challenges of the day. He had practically been bouncing out of excitement for the one part of the day that he been looking forward to, Capture the Flag. Not that Nico didn't enjoy being at camp, but some things dragged.

 

Many people were genuinely shocked to see the son of Hades so  _happy_. Nico noticed that there was a group of people who weren't. They were the part of the 7 that had remained at Camp Half-Blood, the oracle - Rachael Elizabeth Dare, and, to Nico's surprise, Will Solace.

 

Will, himself, was psyched to play the game, so to him, it wasn't strange to see others happy to play. Also, he knew that the son of Hades wasn't as dark as the shallower campers believed.

 

In the luck of the draw, the teams were totally uneven. His team had gotten Apollo, obviously, Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Hades. Everyone else, no joke, was on the other team. Talk about the Fates hating on them. They had low numbers, but they had all of the children of the Big 3. Two of them had very powerful girlfriends on the other team, though, so who knew how the game would end.

 

And so, the game began. Percy, Jason, and Nico had defense. They were the only person in each of their cabins, but the three of them were an impressive sight to behold. The Hermes and Apollo cabins were on offense. The Hephaestus cabin had split, half were staying near the base to arm the traps they had designed and the other half were working offensive traps and weapons they had created in the forges. Leo was part of the offense because they figured that a guy who yelled, "FLAME ON!!!" and then ran around as much as possible, would be rather distracting to the opposing team. He also had a giant bronze dragon.

 

Will was leading the attack. He was the head medic, but he was still allowed to participate during the game. The injured campers would wait under Chiron's watch until the game finished. Then, Will would run as fast as he could to attend to his duties with the poor campers in the infirmary.

 

Chiron blew the Conch horn, signalling the start of the game. Will was about to take off running, but he turned around sharply, telling the rest of the offense to go on ahead of him. He ran back to base. He looked right into Percy's sea green eyes and said, "Don't you even think about just letting Annabeth past you." Percy nodded, but his eyes showed that he doubted himself. Will continued, "And Jason," he turned to the blonde boy, "Try to ignore Piper's charmspeak." Jason grimaced, knowing that this task would be very challenging.

 

Will was about to run off into the forest, but he quickly turned to the small Italian to his left. "Good luck, Nico." he said. Then, he rushed away as fast as he could, trying to catch up to the group he had sent ahead.

 

The battle ensued. Most of it was predictable. Clarisse led the opposing team's attack. She was covered in XXL sized armor and was holding her spear, Maimer, nicknamed "Lamer", aloft. It was charged with electricity, which would just about leave you unconscious if it touched you.

 

Annabeth was the other team's captain, so whatever things they were planning to do were very smart, very dangerous, and very unpredictable. All that Will could think to do was to do their best to get as far as they could before the surprise attack would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was feeling confident. They had crossed into enemy territory a long time ago. They had fought most of the opposing team, defeating them with minimal damage. They had not seen Annabeth yet, which worried him.

 

They found the enemy base. The flag was entirely unguarded. There were no traps, sentries, or  _anything_. That seemed like a stupid decision, but Annabeth planned this all out, and Annabeth doesn't do stupid.

 

Annabeth covered the ears of a 10-year old from his cabin, the youngest in the group, and swore loudly. Then, he ran back towards their own base with the other team's flag in his hand. HIs team followed him, knowing there was some sort of explanation for his actions.

 

They crossed back into their territory and the flag in WIll's hand disappeared, replaced by an ordinary stick. The Hecate kids had coated it with mist. Will turned to the Stolls and yelled at them to continue looking for the real flag.

 

Will booked it back to his team's base. When he got there, he saw Annabeth closing in on poor Percy. His seal-like eyes showed panic. He was silently begging her not to do it, whatever  _it_ was.

 

Jason had flown up a tree. Piper was staring up at him, the look on her face said that she had most likely told him to go up there.

 

Nico was standing guard over the flag as best as he could. His eyes flicked back and forth between the figures of Annabeth, Piper, and the shadows in the forest.

 

Will crept closer to Percy and Annabeth. He could hear them talking now.

 

"Come on, Wise Girl. You don't really mean that."

 

"I'm serious, Perseus Jackson. If you don't move out of the way, you won't get any kisses from me for a month." The threat seemed a little  _out there..._ but if Annabeth said it, she meant it. Percy couldn't stand that sort of torture. Will knew they were done for. Percy would give in soon. That boy could stand against the Giant army, but faced by Annabeth... Well... The boy needed help.

 

Percy's eyes finally located Will. The silent messages that Percy sent to him all said a version of "HELP!!!" And help he did.

 

"Hey, Miss Chase!" Will called. She whirled around. He continued, "Blackmail isn't very fair, especially not to your boyfriend."

 

"And it only seems to be partially working." She fake whined. "Solace, what did you do to my easily persuaded Seaweed Brain?"

 

"I told him not to let you through."

 

She squinted her eyes for a second. Then, her grey eyes brightened. "Well. There's always Plan B." Annabeth grabbed Percy's collar and mashed hid lips to hers, slowly dragging him further away from his post.

 

"NO!!!" Will cried, lunging after them. He heard a stick snap behind him and a grunt followed it. He turned to see Clarisse looking down at Nico, who had thrown himself between Maimer and Will. The little body took the electric sear to the abdomen. It didn't cut him, but it did knock him out.

 

"Oh my gods, Nico! That wasn't meant for you. You IDIOT!!!" Clarisse yelled at him. She had a pretty close relationship with the Italian. She might even see him as a little brother. His actions had made it so she hurt him instead of Will. That had just made her a whole lot scarier on the battlefield.

 

She looked at the blonde boy, "Solace, either you move out of the way or I'll force you out of the way."

 

He didn't move. She swung with Maimer. He dodged the blow, but didn't see the fist coming for his face in time. He staggered back, seeing stars. Clarisse grabbed their flag and gave it to Malcolm, who was pretty fast, and he ran. He would probably make it over the boundary line, no problem. They were very likely to win.

 

Will turned to Nico. The boy was breathing, but he was out cold. The Conch shell sounded, the other team must have successfully won the game

 

Will needed to get to the infirmary. He bent down and scooped Nico into his arms. The Italian would deny it, but he needed at least a little medical attention.

 

Will set a straight course for the Big House. He didn't pass any of his other teammates, besides Jason, who was climbing out of his tree. Piper was waiting for Jason to join her. She was spouting apologies like crazy. "I'm sorry, Jason! I know you hate the Charmspeak, but I had a partially good reason to. I'm so sorry. I love you." She just rambled on. Jason shushed her. He had forgiven her quickly and pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

Jason saw Will pass him, carrying Nico. Jason leaned down and whispered in Piper's ear. She squealed loudly and spun around. "Get it, boys!" She started fangirling hard over them. Will rolled his eyes, but smiled as he continued on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Piper totally ship Solangelo. (Especially Piper)
> 
> And I don't enjoy hurting my smol child, but it was necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH!! I AM SO SORRY!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FOR LIKE 7934 MILLION YEARS!!!   
> Anyway--I hope you like it--  
> I will get the rest of this up before the end of the year  
> I promise =^.^=

When Nico regained consciousness, he was in a soft bed, in a room much too light to be his room in the dark Hades cabin. He could easily recognize the bright room, for he had spent many days in it before. Will had brought him to the infirmary. When he thought about it though, maybe he had needed it this time. He tried to sit up and his entire torso protested. He remembered in stark clarity what had happened with Clarisse and her spear. He remembered the sharp blow of pain and then... nothing. He groaned and smacked his head down onto his pillow, which he instantly regretted because it made his torso flame up in pain.

As if he had been summoned, Will stuck his head in the room. When he saw Nico's dark eyes glaring at him, he stepped all the way into the room.

"Well. Hello,  _Doc_." Nico seethed, putting as much sarcastic emphasis on the last word that he could.

Will just smiled and retorted, "I see that Sleeping Beauty has returned from his death-like slumber." Nico flipped him off. Will whistled at his reaction and smirked. They stayed like that for a moment. Nico got sick of the satisfied look on the taller boy's face.

"Well, doc. I think you missed a few spots while patching me up." He gestured to his chest. "Are you trying to kill me? You of all people should know that I hate being here!" Maybe he didn't exactly hate it, but he though it was unnecessary to be there as much as he was.

"Nico, in order to give you enough Ambrosia, you need to be awake," Will shot back. Nico turned his head away and folded his arms across his chest, in a pouting silence. Will smirked again and walked up to the sulking Italian. He pulled a plastic bag of Ambrosia squares out of his jacket pocket. He knelt down in front of Nico's line of sight. He held a small piece of the godly food up to Nico's lips. Nico grudgingly accepted it, tasting the personal flavor of it. He usually got a homey taste, like something from his past, but today, the flavor was new. He had never tasted it before, at least not that he could remember. That was strange.

At Nico's puzzled look, Will asked him what it tasted like.

"I don't know..." he responded honestly and quietly, until he remembered he was still pretending to be angry at Will. Nico turned his head the other way.

Will laughed. "Fine. But I have one last thing I have to do, then you can leave." Will stood up and pushed Nico's shaggy hair away from his forehead. He pressed his hand there, as if he were checking for a fever. Will pulled something out of his back pocket and bent over Nico's forehead.

When Nico questioned what he was doing, Will just told him, "It's only a small thing to help prolong the time between your infirmary visits." Nico let him continue with his job. He felt a very thin, cold, wet tip of something brushing across the exposed skin on his head. It was an interesting method, for sure, but if Will said it would do something, it most likely would.

Will finished and brushed Nico's bangs back into place. "All done, Mr. Di Angelo. You can leave now."

Nico sat up and got out of bed. He made his way to the door. Before he could exit, Will's voice broke the small silence. "Hey, Neeks," the nickname came out of nowhere. Nico inhaled sharply, but WIll continued, "You said you hate being here. I was wondering if you hate being in the infirmary, or if you hate the doctor that works here." He was staring at the floor. This surprised Nico, the blonde boy wasn't usually one to be shy.

After the initial shock of the nickname and the strange statement, Nico answered, "Of course it's being hospitalized that I hate. It is not you, Will. Sometimes you can be  _pretty_ bearable." He teased at the end, but was entirely serious about the rest of it. "And thanks, doc. I'll see you around, Solace." He left the room.

A mischievous look that belonged on the face of a child of Hermes crossed Will's features.

"Yeah you will." Will said out loud to the empty room, tucking the bright orange sharpie back into his back pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!!

Will stood on the porch of the Big House. He watched the freshly released teen head straight back to the Hades cabin. Will just stood where he was. He stared at the front of the dark cabin. Nico didn't come back out. Will began to panic. Should he have done that? Did Nico hate him now? The sharpie in his pocket felt heavy. Maybe he should go talk to Nico. Maybe apologize to him. Will was about to step off the porch, but he saw somebody approaching the cabin. After a second of examination, he could tell that it was Percy. Percy knocked on the door. Nico answered it, and he didn't look upset.

Will couldn't hear their conversation, but he saw Percy gesturing with his hands towards the sword-fighting arena. Nico nodded and retreated back into his cabin, leaving the door open. He appeared a second later, his black Styngian iron sword by his side. He and Percy went off to the arena.

The only way that Nico could really practice his swordplay was with Percy because none of the other campers wanted to fight with him. The dark blade that removed people's souls was definitely a damper, but Percy has always been kind to the Son of Hades. That didn't stop him from making the sword fights extremely challenging. Percy was, after all, the best swordsman at camp.

Nico enjoyed spending time with Percy. Not because he used to have a crush on him, but because the older boy had a very big-brotherly personality. It was comforting. They worked hard during their training sessions. Well, Nico did, at least. He would be dripping in sweat and Percy would be smiling and acting like he was on a casual afternoon walk. Today, however, Percy's face was scrunched in concentration. Nico was still drenched from exertion, but he was giving Percy a slight challenge this time.

They kept going at it, until the fight ended with the black sword skittering away and Riptide at Nico's throat.

"You did really well today, Nico!" Percy praised him.

"Thanks, I guess. But I'll only say I've gotten good until I have your sword on the ground and I win the fight." Nico half grumbled. The hair on his forehead was plastered down. He watched Percy grab two water bottles and toss one to him. Nico muttered his thanks and pushed his hair up, off of his forehead, wiping his brow. Percy's eyes widened.

"What?!?" Nico exclaimed.

"Uh-Uh-Ummm...!" Percy stammered. "Uh... There's, um, something on your, uh, head."

"What is it?!?"

Percy shook his head. "You should look in the lake, it should make a good enough reflection." He was grinning now, but he was trying to hide it.

Will's shift had just ended, and he was heading down to the arena to see the two boys. He saw Nico rushing to the lake with his hair pushed back. "Uh oh," Will thought. He kept walking, though, except a little slower.

Nico had reached the edge of the lake. He peered at his relfection, searching for what had left Percy at a loss for words. And see it, he did.

In a bright orange ink, "Call me" and a number were scrawled across the exposed skin. Nico recognized the handwriting, for he had seen it in his prescriptions. 

Nico turned back to camp and saw a tall blonde boy walking across the fields. The boy who had written on him.

"SOLACE!!!" He yelled. The boy started walking briskly in the other direction, towards the Apollo cabin.

Nico yelled again, "SOLACE!!!" But it didn't do anything, except make Will walk faster. Oh boy, Nico was going to have words with him. He wondered if over the phone would be an acceptable way to address this situation with the now scared Son of Apollo.


	5. Chapter 5

Every cabin at camp had a phone installed as a "home phone" ever since Leo created one that wouldn't emit the aura that attracted monsters. If you asked Leo nicely, there was a possibility of him making you a cell phone. Will had done that, and that was the one that went with the number that he had written on Nico's forehead, not the entire cabin's phone number.

Nico, however, didn't have a cell phone. He didn't need one though. He was the only person in his cabin, except when Hazel came to visit, so the one phone worked fine.

Nico had plotted the rest of the day about how to get the perfect revenge on Will. He decided that calling him around 2 in the morning was a good enough one. Nico was very talented at staying awake for almost the entire night. Maybe the "All children of Hades are vampires" theory could hold some water.

Will had gone to sleep at 10 that night. Which was usual because he had the morning shift at the infirmary every day. But currently, Nico was deciding what he would say to Will.

11:00 passed.

Midnight.

1:00.

1:30. Nico was getting antsy.

1:45. Nico couldn't wait any longer. He picked up his phone and dialed the number he had transferred from his forehead to a scrap piece of paper.

The phone was ringing. Nico waited. Will felt a buzzing under him. It woke him. He answered to the unknown number.

"Hullo...?" He whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hello, old pal." Nico happily replied.

Will instantly recognized his voice. "Nico," he hissed into the phone. "Why on earth are you calling me in the middle of the night?!?"

"You were the one that suggested I call." Nico said innocently.

"Well, I didn't mean for it to be at an ungodly hour."

"So, this isn't a good time for a phone call?" He asked, an evil grin splitting his face.

"No." Will blatantly said.

"Then it must be a perfect time for a face-to-face chat." Nico had set the trap for him to fall into.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. It is not a good time for that either, Nico."

"Will, you have two options right now." Nico was very pleased with how this was going. He knew he was winning. "You can either get yourself over to the Hades cabin right now, so I can talk to you, or I can call you again every 15 minutes, not allowing you to sleep. It's your choice." 

Will mumbled some unintelligible words for a moment, then growled, "I'll see you in 30 seconds, Di Angelo." He pressed _end_  on his phone and put his shoes one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed!  
> (Also, I like imagining Nico acting angelic, but having a devilish grin at the same time.)


	6. Chapter 6

The camp had a curfew, which meant the harpies would eat any campers that were caught out of bed, but said curfew was ignored most of the time. Many of the camper could easily sneak out, if they were careful.

One time, the seven had organized a huge party before the Romans left, obviously. It was almost a send-off party. Everyone was invited, but not everyone came, because some of the campers were too scared to risk it.  _Anyways._ They had a freaking amazing s'mores celebration. Leo roasted a few marshmallows with his finger. That was so much fun, and very worth sneaking out.

This time, however, was not a fun time for Will to sneak out. He was pretty annoyed and, if he was being honest with himself, a little bit scared. The little Italian could be scary when he wanted to.

Will successfully escaped his cabin without waking any of his half-siblings. The outside air was bitter against Will's skin, but he didn't turn back to get a jacket. He walked quickly towards the Hades cabin.

Nico had sounded suave on the phone, but once he had lowered his arm, he was a nervous wreck.

"Oh gods! What have I done?!?" he asked aloud to the empty cabin. Will had said 30 seconds. How one earth was Nico supposed to do this? He had no clue whatsoever. He curled into a ball and huddled lie that until he heard a swift knock on his door. He slowly unwound himself and went to answer.

Will stood freezing on the cabin entryway. What on earth was taking Nico so long to answer the door? Will was getting impatient. He folded his arms, and then prepared to knock again.

The door opened suddenly. Nico stood behind it in the doorway. His eyes were open in shock and a little bit of fear. Will, in turn, was shocked by Nico's obvious deer-in-the-headlights look. The large dark orbs that were Nico's eyes shone in the darkness. The fear was even more evident now.

Will's arms dropped to his sides and he stepped forward. Nico looked down.

"Hey, Neeks." Nico glanced up at Will, who continued, "I'm not mad about the phone call, if that's what you're worried about."

Nico stayed silent, twiddling his fingers, nervously. That wasn't like him.

Will stepped forward even more and wrapped his arms around the little body and just hugged him. Nico didn't struggle against his hold, but instead sunk into the protective circle of Will's arms.

They stayed like that until Nico's heart rate slowed and he felt entirely calm again. He then blushed as he looked up at Will's face.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked, his face bright red, not entirely sure what to do.

"Isn't that what I came over for?" Will winked at Nico. The boy was stunned by the action, he stared at will with wide eyes, then nodded. He retreated back into his cabin, gently beckoning for Will to follow him. Will stepped over the threshold, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when your smol [boy]friend acts tough but is actually just a blushing sweetheart.


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't do much of anything once they got inside. Nico had almost a house-like layout of his cabin. He didn't have a kitchen, but he had a mini fridge and cupboards of snacks. He pulled out a handful of candy bars and a two juice boxes, knowing full well that it was too late for a soda. If he had grabbed one, Will might have freaked out on him.

Will accepted the stuff that Nico handed him and then followed him to the couch in the corner. Nico had turned on the lights in the previously dark cabin. Will could see the faint outline of his number on Nico's forehead.

The silence was thick, uncomfortably so. The awkwardness of the situation amused Will, he smirked a little.

"What?" Nico asked, confused at Will's expression.

"I just never thought I'd find myself in your cabin with you, alone, at night." Will responded.

"Me neither." Nico said quietly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. They lapsed back into the awkward silence.

A while later, Nico spoke again. "Will, I, uh, need to ask you something."

"Okay. Shoot." Will looked at him expectantly.

"Um... Uh... Will," He paused, and swallowed nervously. "Do you like me?" Nico asked, staring at his hands.

"Yeah, of course, Nico. You're my pal."

"That's not what I meant." Nico buried his face in his hands. "Ugh! Will, I  _like_ you."

Will just stared at Nico, pleasantly confused. He obviously didn't get the memo Nico was sending. Nico cursed quietly and looked at Will, with determination in his eyes. Nico leaned into the blonde boy, and pressed his lips to his. He pulled back quickly.

"I  _love_ you, you idiot." Nico blushed.

"That's good." Will smirked. "Because I love you, too, Nico."

Will leaned towards Nico and kissed him back. It lasted longer this time. Will celebrated internally and he couldn't help a small smile to slip through. That made the kiss difficult to continue, and they broke apart.

"What?" Nico asked him, slightly disappointed at the interruption.

"I've been waiting for that since, well, a long time ago." Will answered, his smile became blinding.

"Me, too, I guess." Nico said, shyly. "Hey, you wanna watch a movie?"

"The question was kind of random, but Will said yes, and Nico put in the Disney version of Hercules. They sat close to each other, cuddling sweetly. They kissed often, but they remained chaste.

After a while, Nico realized that he could taste Will on his lips. It was an interesting taste. It tasted of home and comfort and warmth. With a shock, Nico realized that the taste of Will's lips was what the Ambrosia he had eaten earlier had tasted like. That was different, he thought. He hadn't kissed Will before, so he shouldn't have been able to taste that as his Ambrosia,  _Was it destiny, then? Were they meant to be together?_ Nico decided not to linger on such trivial things and just enjoy the moment.

Almost halfway through the movie, Nico noticed that Will was fast asleep. He even snored a little. Nico found it adorable. He suddenly realized that this was the perfect time for revenge.

Will had sneaked out of the Hades cabin early the next morning. It was almost time for his shift at the infirmary. He and Nico had and Nico had fell asleep together on the couch. Before he left, he picked the small boy up and tucked him into bed. He kissed his forehead and reluctantly left, shutting the door softly behind him.

By the time Nico awoke, it was almost noon. He could remember the night before clearly. He smiled at the new establishment of his relationship with Will. His smile widened impossibly as he remembered, with satisfaction, what he had done before falling asleep. He patted the black sharpie in his back pocket and thought how sweet revenge really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> ❤-Fangirl


End file.
